


early morning

by batsony



Category: DC Animated Universe, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Future Fic, btw this is 3rd person. The summary threw me off, mentions of Wally
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 08:51:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9877868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batsony/pseuds/batsony
Summary: Here's a concept, we're making pancakes in the morning, you tell me you love me and I'm no longer afraid to say it back.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers about Wally West !!!!

_Sometimes it's strange how a part of your life is gone but there's still habits that never go away._

The noise of sizzling butter on the pan filled up the small kitchen. A woman with short red hair stood over the stove with a bowl pouring the mix into the pan. The dim light from the sunrise peeked into the room.

“7:12 am,” Read from the clock above the stove.

The creak of a door opening gave M’gann pleasure that a very close friend had just woken up

“Hey,” Artemis stood in the entrance of the kitchen staring hazily at M’gann. She stared back and smiled faintly.

“Morning, sleeping beauty”

It's been a 2 years and a half since Wally’s death. A few months after his death, Artemis had needed a roommate to help pay rent and being her best friend, she couldn't say no. M’gann had wanted to help her after all.

“Coffee?”

Artemis grinned and took out a mug from the cabinet. M’gann moved her eyes towards her body. Her posture was beautiful and had strong muscular arms and legs.Whenever she leaned,her torso moved so beautifully, her curves, her stomach was smooth and sculpted.

She was what M’gann sought to be like as her human form in her younger days. The same old Artemis. Same old hair. Same old attitude. Same smile. But yet she had changed.

 

“....I think those pancakes need to be checked out rather than me,”

M’gann gasped at the sudden statement and turned to the burning breakfast. “Sorry!”

Artemis giggled and poured the steaming liquid into the mug. The smell of coffee rose up in the air giving Artemis goosebumps. She walked where the the blushing martian stood and leaned by the counter.

“You know, we should go to the movies today...or anywhere really, I wanna do something,” Artemis took a small sip from the coffee looking up to the martian.

M’gann turned towards Artemis with bright eyes full of excitement. “Wait seriously?”

Artemis laughed and M’gann held her arm as if she were to fall. “ You aren't pretending right, do you really mean it?”

Artemis put her mug down on the counter to prevent the hot liquid from spilling at the sudden movements and laughed from the reaction of her friend.

It was true. Artemis had shut M’gann out a few times. Their relationship was complicated. The chemistry was there but the trust and unfortunate events stood in the way. A few kisses and M’gann’s confession. Artemis wasn't sure she wanted to start a relationship with M’gann. After Superboy and La’gann, she didn't want to feel used. But more importantly, she missed Wally.

M’gann hugged Artemis tightly and turned off the stove stacking the pancakes into separate plates.

“We should go to the park, or museum, maybe the aquarium, do they have any planetariums here? ..If they don’t, we can just go camping, or do you wanna go the casino?... Do you want to go to a bar? What is the required age? Maybe we should walk around the mall?” M’gann excitedly questioned.

“Woah..M’gann calm down,” Artemis awkwardly stepped back. “Not like that..”

M’gann’s smile faded replaced by confusion. ”What..But you sai-”

Artemis interrupted “I know what I said but I didn't mean it like that.. I’m not ready,”

“When will you ever be ready? I’ve been patient. I notice when you push me away. I have always been here for you. As a teammate, a friend, and possibly something more if you didn’t always push me away!” M'gann slammed the counter top in frustration causing Artemis to jump from the sudden action.

“M’gann I-”

“Look, I have to leave. I understand that you don't have to accept my feelings but when it comes to you not accepting your own feelings, I just don't know if I can live with someone I love who knows I am something more, but won’t accept that.” A silence followed after. M’gann clutched Artemis’s hand tightly, glossy eyes staring into Artemis.

“Artemis, I love you... so please don’t make me leave.”

  
Artemis stared into M’gann’s eyes. How did we grow up to be like this?

Artemis slipped her fingers into the martian’s fingers, Tears formed into her eyes and her throat choked up. She felt as if her heart was gonna come up her throat. Her ears and nose felt all hot and the tears streamed down from her burning eyes.

M’gann’s expression softened into a smile as she pulled Artemis into a hug brushing down her blonde hair. Artemis buried her head into her shoulder. Looking directly into the kitchen window where outside led and where the sun perched above the white abyss. This moment will be the start of something new, something that has been experienced before, but will take place again as an adventure.

Artemis hugged M’gann tightly running her fingers through her short red hair.

 _Man I look like such a baby_.

“Ma’gann I love you too,”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really bad at writing angst, this was supposed to be cute lmao


End file.
